User blog:Brandon 10/New Series! Co-Writers Needed
Ello everyone. Brandon 10 here with another blog. It's been a while since I've done a blog post actually and I was going to put this in a forum but I wasn't quite sure which category to put it under. Anyways, I'm here to discuss a new series that I'm coming up with, as the title suggests. The "New Series" is going to be called Mutant Drake and it's about a teenage boy that not only has to fight against mutant aliens but his own emotional problems with the help of assisting characters. Like I discussed in my Fanon Con entry for Summer 2015, Mutant Drake is going to be essentially a darker version of Brandon 10 where there is more drama, detail and emotion. Not saying that Brandon 10 has none of the above but despite the improvement in those said features within the show, Mutant Drake will attempt to be better that those but, hopefully, the two will be equally good. Now that I have introduced the concept of the new series, it's time to get into the latter half of the story which is the need for co-writers. Now, before, in Brandon 10, I didn't need the help of co-writers as I produced the writing, animation, promotion and everything else with the occasional help of some other users from time and time again. Afterwards, I began thinking of an idea to assemble a team of special users to write the battles I never could- wait hang on... No sorry that's The Avengers. Point is: I wanted to make a team of users to help produce Brandon 10 and maybe other works but that ship haven't sailed because nobody boarded it. But unlike the team, I might need it because it might actually be mandatory. Like I mentioned above, I've been working on Brandon 10 by myself and I still am but now I have I work with not only Ultimate Hero but Mutant Drake AND the Reboot Series on hiatus. The reboot series was partially my stupid idea to help writing in UH but I really wanted to make, an actual original idea, with a lot of inspirations (not a rip off that some have/will claim(ed)) happen. So for the details on co-writers, if you're interested, I will be writing the main episodes that tie in the main story line, like the pilot and season finales, for example. While I have ideas for other episodes, there are going to be a lot more than I came up with but that's not a problem for me. The main problem is time. I might not have time to make a Brandon 10 episode and then a Mutant Drake episode even though I'm writing Brandon 10 episodes right now before Season 3 airs but still. By the time Mutant Drake airs, I'll still be working on Season 3 episodes, probably, which brings me to a completely unrelated point, Ultimate Hero MIGHT just be delayed until 2016... no big deal, right? I really want to get into detail about this in another blog post or even the discussion page but, for now, with the production of Mutant Drake, the new season might not align with my new schedule but if I finish the first 10 episodes before the end of the year, I'll air the new season in 2015. Back on topic, co-writers will come in to basically write episodes based on the ideas I come up with or, even better for them, possibly, they'll get to write their own episodes. Co-writers and I will work together to come up with an episode wither that'd be an idea or the actual thing so we're not just throwing work onto each other but it's an equal share of work. Some quick ground rules for future co-writers are required though: #Original thoughts. Inspiration is alright, obviously, but please don't use something from another franchise. #Don't try to mess with the main story line. If you have any suggestions, please let me know and we can work on it together. #Please put in your share of the work. If you're not going to be active during the series then please don't join. #Don't post an unfinished episode/article and continuously edit it. #No unexpected and non-revised major edits, additional content and events (ex: movies, video games, etc) The continuity is also better in Mutant Drake than in Brandon 10, for example, a destroyed building would be replaced in two episodes in Brandon 10 but it could remain destroyed for possibly a whole season in Mutant Drake and have effects on the characters. I'm playing with a lot of new elements with this new series so it might be fun for both me and the co-writers. If you're interested in becoming a co-writer for the new series, which might just air this month, then please leave a comment below and you'll be apart of the cast. Any questions, complaints or comments? I'll try my best to answer them and criticism would be helpful too. Well this is my first co-writer ask blog thing so I hope I did a good job convincing you to join. I also know that some of you have asked me, personally, to co-write and I refused so this seems like I'm on the other end of the stick but, to be fair, before I didn't really understand how to manage my time or even manage a series, which I did, but as time passed I got more and more control over my own series in order to make this call, right now. Hopefully, with the extra help, I'll be able to get even more control and manage to do other things that aren't related to my work but I don't want to get ahead of myself. This is also good for the co-writers as they get to work with new elements, possibly, and use those elements sometime in the future for their own works. Well, I look forwards to your responses and I'll see you later. Time Traveler. Inventor. Hero... Brandon 10! 10:01, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:Co-Writer Needs Category:Looking for Co-Writers Category:Co-Writers Needed